


SCP-6532 "Mob"

by I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless



Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [6]
Category: SCP Foundation, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dehumanization, Gen, the foundation is cold not cruel but damn are they cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless/pseuds/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless
Summary: Mob's containment file.
Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644904
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	SCP-6532 "Mob"

Item#: SCP-6532 

Object Class: Euclid 

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-6532 is to be kept in a standard humanoid containment cell equipped with a minimum of three heavy-duty Scranton Reality Anchors. The subject is to carry a SRA at all times. When not in containment, the subject is to be constantly monitored via its implanted tracking device. SCP-6532 is permitted to leave its containment cell to attend classes with the Foundation's child population and assist Dr. Arataka Reigen in the completion of approved tasks. The subject may wear street clothes as opposed to the standard humanoid uniform and is instead to be identified by the tattoo on the back of its neck.

Description: SCP-6532 is a 14 year old male of Japanese descent. The subject is unremarkable in appearance, although it possesses the somewhat rare trait of red eyes.  
SCP-6532 is capable of manipulating reality at will. The only known limit to this ability is the subject's own awareness. Additionally the subject's control of it's abilities is closely linked to its emotional state and is often reduced when the subject experiences intense emotion. In most cases, such reduced control causes the subject's abilities to lash out unpredictably. SRAs are not sufficient to prevent the anomalous activity caused by these events.

The potential threat an entity of SCP-6532's abilities could pose to normalcy, not to mention existence as we know it, is exceptionally serious, but the threat that the subject itself poses is actually comparatively small. The reason for this is twofold. Firstly the subject is remarkably docile in nature and rarely shows signs of aggression even when actively provoked. Secondly, while the subject can use it's abilities without prompting it has shown a near complete disinterest in doing this, so the risk of the subject deciding to test the limits of its abilities is practically nonexistent. In future SCP-6532's abilities could even be used for containing other anomalies in cases where more traditional means of containment are ineffective.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my Discord for this AU:  
> https://discord.gg/hbjk3Az


End file.
